The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with consumer demand for electronic devices which are relatively thin and light, as well as for improvements in the performance thereof, electronic devices have been required to have significantly decreased sizes and increased functionality.
Electronic devices, as described above, include devices such as a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage limited battery resources in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic device has been implemented with the ability to perform various functions, the number of direct current (DC) to DC converters included in PMICs has increased, and the number of passive elements, required in the power input terminals and power output terminals of PMICs, has also increased.
In this case, a component disposition area in the electronic devices is inevitably increased, which may limit the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, a significant amount of noise may be generated due to wiring patterns and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, research into a composite electronic component in which an inductor and a capacitor are vertically coupled to each other has been conducted, such that effects such as a decrease in a component disposition area within the electronic device and the suppression of noise generation have been obtained.
However, in the case of coupling the inductor and the capacitor to each other, external terminals of the inductor and the capacitor may interfere with each other, generating parasitic capacitance, such that a self resonance frequency (SRF) may be lowered, and a quality (Q) factor may be deteriorated.
In addition, a distance between the external terminals of the inductor and the capacitor may be reduced, such that a solder reflow defect may occur at the time of mounting the composite electronic component on a printed circuit board.